Simple Lovin'
by Slice of Peace
Summary: Kenny leaves his parents home at the age of 17 after his father finds out he's gay. Butters lets him sneak in his room at night. A love story between two friends with a rough home life. Main: Bunny Side: Style, Creek
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Rape will be alluded to/mentioned/shown in later chapters. I'll place a warning at the beginning of the chapter for those who want to skip that part.**

* * *

Fuck. Again. It happened again. He made his way across town as he sent out text after text. He arrived at Stark's pond while waiting for responses. The sole bench was already covered with a layer of fluffy snow from the last snowfall earlier that day. A quick swipe had the bench cleared and Kenny laying in it's vacated area just in time for new snow to begin drifting down around him. The snowflakes melted as they landed on the exposed strip of skin that Kenny's hood allowed the frigid air to reach. He never caught a break. It was too cold tonight. He didn't want to sleep outside again, but he received three no's from his 'best' friends. His heart clenched as he pulled up one more contact. Quickly he clicked out a message 'Can I stay over 2nite?' and waited, watching the snow blanket Stark's Pond.

It didn't take but a minute for the response to ring back in. "Gee, I don't know Kenny. I just got grounded again and I don't think my dad would be too happy about it. Are you good at climbing? You could sneak in the window if you wanted!'

Kenny chuckled at that, Butters texted the same way he spoke. He was always so willing to help out, which was why Kenny never asked him for help if he could avoid it. A quick stretch and he finally stood up from the bench. It had been a busy night for him. He fingered the bills in his pocket and stretched his back again as he made his way to Butter's house. Luckily, it wasn't a long walk. Kenny was wiped out and the thought of the climbing a tree was only exacerbating the exhaustion.

The branches were rough on his mostly numb hands, scraping new scratches into his flesh that seemed to burn stronger than it would have if he hadn't been so damn cold. His back throbbed with pain as he pulled himself up. The window slid up as soon as Butters spotted Kenny in the tree.

Butters whispered frantically, "Heya Kenny, we gotta be real quiet tonight, ok?"

Kenny nodded as he slipped through the window, being extra careful to make as little noise as possible. Butters had set out a sleeping bag on the floor for Kenny. Wasting no time or breath, he crawled into the warmth of the blanket.

"I was gonna sleep there, Ken. You can have the bed," Butters whispered.

Kenny snorted. "No thanks. Don't wanna get your bed dirty." His eyes were already slipping closed.

Butters frowned down at him before going to fiddle at his desk. A few seconds later some twangy country music started playing softly. "Need to borrow some pyjamas?" Butters voice was a little louder now but still couldn't be called anything more than a whisper.

Kenny started shivering as he slowly defrosted. He shook his head and fought the sleep that was trying so hard to claim him. He tried once to open his eyes back up but then slid into oblivion.

* * *

The morning came quickly. Through the haze of waking up from a deep sleep, Kenny heard whispers in his ear. He moaned slightly at the sensation and thrust his hips into the warm body in front of him. The arms around him tightened briefly. Kenny smiled at the small gasp of air that came from the man in front of him. It was rare for him to wake up with someone the next day. He could feel the other guy's arousal pressing into him as he rolled his hips again. He started pressing kisses on the cloth covered chest in front of him, enjoying the sounds the other guy was making, when his memory came rushing back to him. Butters. He was attacking Butters.

He groaned, in disappointment and disgust at himself as he pushed Butters away from him. Butters. The most innocent fucking kid in the whole fucking town and he was spending his morning groping on the guy. Finally opening his eyes, he clenched his teeth when he saw the dazed expression on the blonde's face. "Thought you were someone else," He muttered by way of apology.

Butters smiled at him. "That's all right Kenny." The blonde shifted over some. "I wish I didn't have to wake you so early."

"Did you put me on the bed?" He glanced down at his bare chest and grimaced at the bruises decorating his bare skin. "And undress me?"

Butters cheeks went from a faint pink to full-on red in a matter of seconds. "I w-well, I'm real sorry, Ken. You were shivering something awful and I just thought that you know, b-body h-heat would be the best way to get you warmed right up."

Butters was carefully avoiding looking at Kenny. He looked back down at his disgusting body. Too skinny. He could count each of his ribs. The ugly black blotches from the guys the night before were throbbing angrily. He swallowed and asked for his parka back. It was his turn to avoid looking at Butters. He didn't want to see the revulsion he saw anytime someone saw him naked for the first time, or in Stan's case, every single fucking time.

Safely covered again in the thick parka, he finally looked at Butters again. Pity. He was expecting it from the too-kind boy, but that didn't make it any easier to see. His heart started to race as shame overtook him. He fingered the cash still in his pocket, counting the bills over and over as he calmed himself down.

"Gotta go." His voice was muffled from the parka's hood, but that's how he liked it.

"Sorry, Ken, I really wish you could stay for breakfast."

Kenny shrugged and climbed through the window without another word. He glanced back to see Butters watching him walk away. He raised a hand in farewell, even though they would see each other again in just a couple hours.

He trudged around the house and started for the school bus stop. He'd wait there until it was finally time to go to school. Just three more months. He needed to make it three more months then he could get his own place. He would be on his own feet and there wouldn't be another pitying look thrown his way. He slouched against the bus stop sign, then slid down to sit.

He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the pole. The sky steadily brightened. He enjoyed watching the reds and oranges be chased away. For just a few minutes, the entire world was peaceful, just those few beats he could breathe easily and look forward to the future. As ever though, the birds began to call to each other, doors began to slam, and the world was as chaotic as ever.

* * *

 **Hey! So this is my first FF, hope it reads well! Let me know what you think of it so far! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Allusions to rape here

* * *

First hour was study hall. One of the best things about his final year of school was this schedule. He never took any books home. He never had to do any homework at home. He could get it all finished first hour and be able to spend his after-school hours focussed on surviving another day. Today though, he could feel eyes burning into his back as he tried to work on the government assignment.

He managed to ignore it until a body slipped into the empty seat next to him. "S-sorry to disturb you, Kenny. I have that f-finished if you want some help?" Kenny accepted the offered paper. He had no problem with cheating. "Say, Kenny, I know it's none of my business, but those bruises looked mighty painful." Butters voice was cautious but as cheerful as ever.

Kenny slouched down in his seat and yanked on his hood's cords. "Yeah. I guess they were." His voice came out muffled, but not enough to fully hide what he said.

"What happened to ya, Ken?" Kenny's heart skipped a beat as he made contact with those baby blues. The sheer amount of concerned innocence in them made his jaw clench up as he looked away. He didn't want to be the one to spoil that look. He didn't want Butters, of all people, to be the one destroyed by him… and he would. Destroy him. There wasn't a single thing Kenny didn't ruin and destroy. He couldn't even fucking die correctly. Who fucked up death? One of the easiest things to do and he fucking came back every fucking time. "Kenny?"

He forced a smile. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for letting me stay last night." Why did he smile? That was fucking stupid. Butters couldn't see his mouth.

Butters cheeks pinkened. "Aw shucks, I'd do anything for you, Ken." The lump formed instantly in Kenny's throat. He quickly finished copying over the answers while avoiding looking at Butters. "If you need to stay again, come on over. Now my parents won't ever b-be ok with it s-so you'd have to keep on climbing that ole tree but my bed's big enough for the both of us."

Kenny's fingers found the money in his pocket. All of his money, every bit of that he'd saved up in the past couple months since he'd stopped returning home was always on his body. A regular place to sleep in a warm bed, the thought was tempting and everything he was saving for... and then he remembered what he'd done to Butters this very morning. After one night, he was already working to destroy this smiling creature in front of him.

 _Disgusting. Freak. You made me do this. This is your fault. You and your perversions. Is this what you wanted?_ His hands started shaking as those thoughts overtook him. The school library blurred out and all he saw was his dirty old mattress at home with his porn magazines spread out on them. His dad had waited for him to get home that day, waited and followed him up to his room.

"Kenny?" A hand touched his own and he jerked back. It took a second for him to realize where he was and several minutes before his heart finally started to calm back down. He shook his head at Butters. The room suddenly seemed too small to stay in - so he didn't. He walked out, ignored the library aides yelling for him, ignored the teachers he passed in the hallway, and didn't stop until he was back at Stark's pond.

He sucked in a deep breath of the frozen air and felt a smile form on his face. It was peaceful out here. South Park was too chaotic. There was never enough silence to just enjoy the peace. Satan, aliens, or crab people or something was always happening.

He wasn't out there for long, His phone went off. Chaos calling to him again. Never a moment for peace. Never a moment to just be. He had three people assigned to that particular vibration pattern. He fingered the bills in his pocket and sent a quick affirmative response as he headed back into town.

Three closeted gay men in town paid him for use of his body. He didn't care how they did it or what they did as long as they paid up front and used a condom if they stuck it up his ass. Last night, John One had recommended him to someone else. It was a risk, as always, but he tried it out. It was supposed to have been an hour or two in a hotel room then Kenny would have the room to himself for the night. Instead, he had been jumped by two guys. By the time they had finished, he was just thankful he'd been left alive. He hadn't died since leaving home. He wasn't sure what would happen now. He snorted, he'd probably be tossed out the door still naked, freshly reborn, and back to zero dollars to his name.

* * *

"Kenny?" Butters had tried calling his name several times, but Kenny's eyes were fixed on something Butters couldn't see. "Kenny, you ok?" His face was white as a sheet and he was breathing shallowly. "Oh geez." Butters was starting to panic. "Kenny?" He grabbed hold of the clenched fist laying on the desk causing the first reaction Butters had seen. Kenny jumped back and held his clenched fist against his chest. Butters could read the fear in the wide eyes on Kenny's face.

"Kenny?" He called again, but he wasn't totally sure Kenny heard him. Next thing he knew, Kenny was a step away from running out of the library. He stood up, about to run after him but the voice in the back his head screaming _You're grounded_ had him slowly sitting back down.

Next hour, before class started, Butters approached Stan and explained what had happened both the night before and in study hall. "W-what do you think's goin' on?"

Stan's dark brown eyes were troubled. "Ah, yeah, Kenny's having a rough time." He shrugged. "He'll figure it out though. Don't worry."

Butters frowned. He knew he wasn't a part of their friend group, not really, but Kenny clearly needed some help. "W-well now I w-wish I didn't h-have to worry, b-but it's clearly i-impossible f-f-for me to just i-ignore this." He was kicking himself for that stupid stutter. Every time he thought it was getting a little better, he'd go and get himself all worked up and it'd return worse than ever.

"Chill Butters. Kenny's fine. He'll tell you if he wants you to know." He felt his face flush in embarrassment. Yeah, who was he to demand to know what was going on. Kenny rarely spoke to him so it wasn't like they were super best friends. "Thanks for letting him stay over last night, though. Our parents won't let him stay too much anymore." Stan was giving him a grateful smile. "We all hate it, but until we're out of our parents' roofs we can't really do much."

Butters nodded. In the past couple months, he watched Kenny go from a mostly aloof chain smoker who enjoyed hanging out behind the school with the rest of the smokers and laughing about whatever it was they laughed at to someone who jumped in fear when he was touched unknowingly, someone who would cast furtive glances at everyone surrounding him, someone who was afraid of everything and doing his best to hide it. "Is K-Kenny g-gay?" He finally murmured to Stan, being careful to keep his voice too low for their neighbors to hear.

Stan hesitated, "Talk to Kenny," he finally said and turned away. Butters sighed, it was clear that conversation was over. School went by unbearably slow. Arriving home resulted in the usual screams from his parents who were sure he could have walked in the door five minutes sooner. He did his best to apologize and promise to try to do better and stop messing up, but they added five more chores to his list anyway.

"Oh, hamburgers," He muttered when he saw the last chore on the list. He hated cleaning the garage out. His dad's car leaked oil and he wasn't allowed to come back inside until the stain was up or the sun rose the next day, whichever came first. The sun rising always came first, though. There was his sleeping bag, already waiting for him on top of the car.

Sure enough, the windchill steadily increased as the sky slowly darkened. He was still scrubbing the same spot on the garage floor when his dad came out hootin' and hollerin' about how it should've been cleaned by then. It ended with garage door slammed shut and locked from the outside. They had the only garage door on the block that had a deadbolt on the outside. Butters immediately quit scrubbing. Once the door was locked, that was it. His parents would eat dinner and go to bed without once checking in on Butters.

Butters had long ago stashed a novel in here for these nights, which happened more often than he'd like to admit, a novel and a dirty magazine that Craig had given him when he first told him he thought he might have a thing for fellas. He wasn't real sure what to do with it, but since he was the only one who used the cleaning supplies in the garage, he thought that was as good a place as any to stash it.

His mind wasn't in the right spot for the dirty magazine. So he lay back in the sleeping bag and tried to get lost in the world of magic. There was no erasing that image of Kenny, covered in bruises and way too skinny to be considered healthy, though. He knew Kenny's parents weren't very nice, but he never knew it was that bad. Of course, he'd never seen Kenny not wearing his thick parka, at least not in recent years.

Giving up on the novel, he put it to the side and rolled over on his side. It was more uncomfortable than laying on his back but he needed to shift around some. Kenny. He couldn't get the blonde out of his thoughts. Granted, he always seemed to think of the bundled up boy, but now it was different. Before, his fantasies involved Kenny's smiling while holding his hand. Now that he saw that neglected, abused body, the fantasies involved going out to eat, protecting him from all the mean people, and snuggling like they did last night.

Snuggling. Oh Jesus, that really happened. A flash of heat coursed through him at the memory of Kenny's sleepy smile as he rolled his hips into Butters. Kenny had been just as aroused as Butters was. Without thinking, Butters reached beneath the waistband of his sweats. His breath hitched as his other hand traced where Kenny had pressed kisses. He moaned softly as his stroking got faster, the pressure building rapidly. He reached a hand out to grab his magazine when his phone started beeping loudly. He jumped fumbling for his phone, erection wilting immediately, as he frantically tried to get it to be quiet. His parents wouldn't normally allow him to keep his phone out here but they'd forgotten to take it from him before going in for the night. He knew there wasn't a very good chance of them hearing it all the way out there, but Butters would rather not risk it.

Finally getting the device to quiet down, he felt his cheeks burn as he saw a text from Kenny waiting for him. A quick glance at the fogged over window reassured him that there was no way anyone had seen what he was doing, let alone what he was thinking about while doing it. It was the exact same message he'd sent last night, but it was harder to answer tonight. ' _Well, gee, Ken. I sure wish you could. I'm sleeping in the garage tonight though. It's just a deadbolt lock so it's real easy to get in. If you don't mind sleeping in the garage with me then come on over.'_ He read the message over twice then hit send.

Before forgetting, he switched his phone to vibrate only. Then waited, and waited, and waited. After fifteen minutes of no response, he assumed Kenny wasn't coming. It was only 9:30, a lot earlier than it was when he came over last night. Butters sighed, he was looking forward to a chance to see Kenny alone again. It was sophomore year of high school that Butters started to realize what that feeling was he got when looking at Kenny. Of course, it took him several months to even acknowledge it and once he did he went straight to Craig.

Butters chuckled as he remembered Tweek freaking out because he thought Craig was cheating on him with Butters after catching them in the middle of whispered conversations several times throughout the week. It didn't take long for Craig to calm him down though. Craig had always been good at calming Tweek down. Tweek's freakouts had reduced so much that he was a completely different person these days. Though, that may have a lot to do with Craig convincing him to switch to decaf. Either way, Tweek wasn't so twitchy these days. They had told Butters of their plans to stick around South Park. Tweek got too anxious when he thought of moving somewhere else and Craig had never really wanted to leave South Park anyway. It made Butters happy to know at least a couple of his friends would be sticking around past graduation.

They regularly invited Butters to hang out, but Butters had been grounded since their senior year began so it was straight home from school until he could learn to behave himself. His birthday was coming up though, and he had high hopes he'd finally have a little bit of free time to spend it out with his friends. His daydream of a party with friends was cut short when he heard the rasping of the deadbolt being unlocked.

* * *

If you get a chance, leave a review! Let me know where I'm messing up horribly bad and where you think it sounds good! I hope I'm doing an all right job so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Butters bolted upright. The door opened just wide enough for a body wearing an unmistakable parka to slide underneath along with a gust of freezing air. "Didn't want to make too much noise."

Butters nodded, "Thanks, Kenny." He shifted uncomfortably in the sleeping bag. "Sorry, you gotta stay out here tonight."

Kenny shrugged. "At least it's warm." There was a beat of silence where Kenny pushed his hood off. Butters swallowed heavily as he was offered unhindered views of the most handsome man in school. "Can I smoke?"

Butter shook his head frantically. He'd never get ungrounded if his parents smelled cigarette smoke. "I don't know Kenny, I-"

"Don't want to be grounded? You're already sleeping on a blanket in the garage. How much worse does it get for you?" There wasn't any mocking in that voice, just curiosity.

"Oh, y-ya know… J-just n-normal grounding s-s-stuff." Kenny didn't look convinced. "Are you gay?" He blurted out, desperate to both change the subject and get an answer.

Kenny's eyes widened, then slowly closed. He let out a sigh. Butters heart was thudding as he waited for the answer. Finally, quietly, Kenny answered, "Yes."

Butters felt his cheeks burning as he opened his mouth again, but then he shut it. He couldn't ask him more questions.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable to sleep in the car?" Kenny asked.

Embarrassment rushed through him. He'd been spending random nights in the garage for the past three years and never thought to sleep in the comfortable seats of his dad's SUV. "Oh, uh, y-yeah I guess it would." He folded down the back seat so they'd both have room to stretch out and popped open the hatch. They sat leaning against the sides of the interior. Butters had his legs crossed while Kenny had one hanging out and swinging slightly. "Who were you thinking about this morning when you, ah, w-when you…" He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. His face already felt like it was going to burn off, he couldn't imagine saying more than that.

"When I was humping you?" There was a hint of laughter from Kenny. "Man, I just didn't want you to freak the fuck out on me. I did it once to Stan too. He didn't freak out as much as I thought he would either." Kenny shrugged. "I'm really turned on in the mornings and felt that you were too."

"Is Stan gay too?"

Kenny shrugged. "Who knows?" Then stopped and shot a narrow-eyed look to Butters. "Are you?"

Butters blushed but kept his head up with confidence as he nodded. "W-well yeah, Kenny, I suppose I am."

"No shit?" Kenny laughed and shook his head. "Always guessed so but it's nice to have it confirmed. Kyle's a little faggy ass too. Want me to set you up?"

He didn't think it was possible, but he felt his cheeks getting more red. "N-no th-thanks. I already h-h-have someone I l-like."

"Relax. I'm not going to force you to say who or anything."

Butters nodded but couldn't calm his racing heart. "What a-about you, Ken?" Kenny's sardonic grin dropped almost immediately. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and tapped the box repeatedly.

"Do you want a blowjob?"

Butters blinked. "S-sorry, Ken. I d-don't th-think I heard you right."

"A blowjob. Want me to suck your dick?"

Butters felt himself get hard instantly. Yes. He wanted that. Then he saw the look in Kenny's eyes. A watered-down version of the look he got at study hall. "Well shucks, Kenny. You don't look like you want to do that." Butters swallowed and looked down, "If you'd be willing too, though, do you think we could cuddle again tonight?" He thanked the heavens when it came out without a stutter.

There was silence, causing Butters to look up again. Kenny had pulled out a cigarette and was holding the unlit stick of cancer between his lips. He had his eyes narrowed in suspicion at Butters. "That's all you want from me?"

"W-well yeah! If you'd want t-too at least."

Kenny nodded his head. "Did you mean it when you said I could come over when I want?"

"O-of course!"

The cigarette was slipped back into the pack. Kenny kicked his boots off and slipped out of the parka. Butters swallowed heavily as he lay down and arranged the blankets. Kenny crawled into his arms. His head was resting right below Butters shoulder. Butters was sure Kenny could feel every beat of his thudding heart, but he ignored the way it made him want to blush. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the thin boy and held him tight. "This is all you want?" Kenny verified.

Butters felt his enjoyment of the simple cuddle wilt at that question. "W-we don't h-have to. I j-just enjoyed it. I've n-never c-c-c-cuddled before."

Kenny nodded and tossed his leg over Butters. His arm settled across his chest with his fingers tracing soft designs on Butters neck. "Is this ok?" Butters whimpered at how hard he was getting from that gentle touch. Kenny's fingers stilled for a second, then Butters felt the warm body shift up until he was leaning over Butters. Butters breath was coming in gentle gasps. Kenny slowly leaned down and pressed his forehead against Butters'. "Is this ok?" He murmured again.

Butters swallowed and tried to calm his breathing. He nodded and his eyes fluttered closed. Time seemed suspended as he waited for Kenny to close that small gap between their lips. The small gusts of warmth on his lips had an ache blooming deep inside him, but instead of closing that gap, instead of a kiss, there was a sudden chill in the air. "What're you doing?" Butters voice was steady but raspy. Kenny was getting his boots back on. He zipped up his parka and disappeared through a blast of cold from the garage door.

Confused, he grabbed his phone and sent a text before he could think better of it.

' _Sorry if I did something wrong. I sure didn't mean to make you angry. Come back and sleep. I don't want you to be cold, Ken. You don't hafta kiss me or nothin'. Heck, I'll even sleep in the front seats and you can sleep back here. I promise I won't touch you unless you really want me too.'_

There was silence. No vibration. No response. Butters felt his eyes fill with tears, but he was determined to not let them fall. "Aw, phooey." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. He's just a foolish, childish person. How could he ever expect Kenny to return any sort of affections to him? He fell back and pulled the blankets tighter around him, right as the door opened back up. "Kenny?"

Sure enough, the parka covered boy had returned. "I sucked someone else's dick earlier today. I want to kiss you, but I didn't want…" There was silence. Butters waited for him to find his words. "I just, fuck, I don't know, Butters." His words were fast and tense. "You're just a, you're a good fucking guy and I'm just a fucking whore who fucks anything around. I'll hurt you. Or destroy you. I don't want to be the one who… I don't want to…" Kenny groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "If I were to kiss you, I'd want it to mean more than just a fucking kiss or night of sex or whatever the fuck it is you're wanting from me."

"Do you mean that, Kenny?" Butters swallowed past the knot in his throat. Here was everything he'd ever wanted presented to him on a platter. He almost couldn't believe it. "I want more than that too. Well, shucks, I mean if you'd be willin' then I'd sure like to be able to call you my boyfriend."

Butters frowned and told himself not to cry when he saw the fear in Kenny's eyes again. He was shaking his head. "Butters… I'm fucking trailer trash. You could get with anyone in our school, even the straight ones. Fucking Token would love to have you up his ass." Butters blushed at that. Kenny sure did have a potty mouth on him.

"Well, I don't want Token or any of those straight guys. I've wanted you for years, Kenny. You always were the best one in our school." Kenny was shaking his head. "Come on, Ken. Now if you don't want to because you don't like me then go right on ahead and turn me down. But if you're only saying no because you think you're not good enough for me then I'm just gonna have to prove you wrong."

Kenny hesitated, then kicked his boots back off, slipped his parka back off, and crawled back into Butters waiting arms. The smell of smoke was now clinging to the thin boy's skin. Now generally Butters didn't like the smell of that nasty cigarette smoke, but now, holding Kenny in his arms as they slowly drifted off to sleep, he wasn't sure he'd ever smelled anything quite as nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Huge thank you to Amegakureangel for the reviews! They really mean so, so much to me!

It's a style chapter. Hope I did these lovely boys justice!

* * *

"Dude, have you noticed Butters and Kenny recently?"

His heart started thudding immediately. Kyle looked up from his trig book to where Stan had collapsed in the closest chair to him. "No, what about them?"

"They're totally hooking up."

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Kenny wouldn't do that to Butters."

Stan shrugged and lay his head down on the library table. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not gay, but if I had to choose a guy to do…"

Kyle rolled his eyes and ignored the way his heart stopped for a beat at that statement. Butters was handsome, but he was _so_ innocent. Kyle didn't think Stan would've found that attractive. "Kenny told us himself when he first left his home. He's not getting into any sort of relationship until he had things settled down."

Stan glanced around to verify they were alone. "Dude, you should see the way his eyes follow Butters' every movement. I haven't seen him look like that since... ever in the entire time we've known him… and he's seriously cut back on smoking."

Kyle shook his head. There was no way. Kenny had been smoking like a chimney since freshman year. "Yeah, Butters is hot, but this is Kenny we're talking about. He's not going to change himself just to get some dick."

"Butters has brought Kenny lunch the past two weeks. Which you'd know if you'd, y'know, join us for lunch occasionally."

Kyle's eyes met Stan's accusing ones. "I'm in a lot of advanced classes. I need the extra time to study."

Stan rolled his eyes and shot him a grin that had Kyle smiling back even before he said, "I miss my super best friend."

He ignored the way his heart hurt hearing that. Kyle had been avoiding Stan. Every time he was around him, it got harder and harder to not scream his true feelings out to him. "Have you talked to Kenny about any of this?"

"No."

"Don't you think that'd be the first step to figuring out what all was going on?"

Stan frowned, "Remember how Kenny was when he first started this… job." Kyle understood why it was so hard for him to say that. There had been countless nights Kenny had shown up covered in bruises, bleeding, and occasionally some pretty suspicious marks on the front of his parka.

"Yeah. Hard to forget." Giving up on his trig, he closed the book and swiveled in the seat to fully face Stan.

"Did he ever tell you why he stopped going back home? What the final straw was?" Kyle shook his head. Stan nodded and closed his troubled eyes. "Ah, yeah. He never told me either." There was some silence. "Are you busy after school?"

Kyle steeled himself to reject his friend. "Yeah, I have to study."

"Dude, take a break. It's Friday. Let me come over and play some video games." Kyle shook his head and tried to ignore the hurt expression Stan was giving him. "What's going on? Is this because I started hanging out with Wendy so much? We broke up, y'know? Weeks ago. But you're never around so it's not like you're trying so hard to hang out with me either."

Kyle shrugged. "I need to get good grades. Maybe over break, we can figure something out." That was a lie. Kyle was going to skip on any activities they planned and he knew it, and based on the look Stan was giving him; Stan knew it too.

"Is it because you're gay? 'Cause, y'know, I don't care about that. You can be gay all you want." Kyle had to bite his lip to keep from responding to that. Spotting Kyle's moment of weakness, Stan continued, "I'll even help you hook up with someone. Token's having a party tonight, or Clyde is but it's at Token's. Come on, let's go get wasted and find someone you have a boner for."

Kyle snorted. He'd already found someone he had a boner for. "No thanks, man. I'm just going to stay in tonight." He swallowed and tried to ignore the flash of anger in Stan's eyes, but it was impossible when Stan was making it so clear. With a shake of his head, Stan left without another word. Kyle opened his book back up and tried to pretend it didn't hurt to see his friend walk away from him.

* * *

"This is stupid. This is so stupid," He muttered to himself. Kyle was pacing just around the corner from Token's place. He didn't want to go. He had no urge to go. There was nothing and no one waiting for him there. Yet, the anger and hurt in Stan's eyes kept flashing through his mind.

He steeled himself with a deep breath and rounded the corner. Head held high and stepping with purpose, he walked down the street and into Token's house. The music was unbearably loud. He could feel the beat rumble through his chest as his heart tried to match the pace. Everyone in their grade was already there along with several kids who already graduated and a couple from the younger grades. He stared at a couple kids who had to be in middle school still but shook it off. It's not like they hadn't done worse when they were kids.

He squeezed his way through the crowded bodies gyrating in what he guessed was supposed to be a dance, to the kitchen. Two quick shots of Captain helped boost his confidence. Coke and rum in hand, he continued scouting for Stan, through the kitchen and into the backyard where he finally found him sitting by the fire pit with Butters, Kenny, Tweek, and Craig.

He hesitated. Kyle still didn't know what to say to Stan, so he took a couple seconds to just observe the group and let the shots he took and the rum in his drink tamp down on his nerves.

Tweek and Craig were in their own little conversation. He felt a pang of jealousy at the way they looked at each other. Craig had his arm around Tweek's waist. Tweek was smiling down at his drink. His nervous tics were still there, but as long as Craig was around, they weren't near as bad. He watched Craig lean over and press a kiss to Tweek's cheek, who then blushed and spilled some of his drink as he jumped. It made Kyle smile to see them still happy together.

He frowned, though, when he saw Kenny watching the same interaction with a look of determination. Suddenly, Kenny's arm was around Butters waist as well, causing that same innocent smile Butters has had all these years, to bloom across the blonde's face. Butters turned and enthusiastically pressed a quick kiss to Kenny's lips. Kenny had an unsure grin on his face, then he leaned in and kissed Butters again. Kyle chuckled. Kenny and PDA wasn't something he ever expected to witness. He really had missed out on some important development.

Finally, unable to ignore him anymore, he turned his gaze to Stan. The dark haired boy was staring at the fire with a dejected look on his face. He lifted his bottle and chugged it down. Kyle recognized the red label and turned back to the kitchen. He returned with more rum than coke in his refilled cup and a fresh bottle of Bud for Stan. A deep breath to brace himself and Kyle stumbled forward. The alcohol was already making his legs feel numb.

He fell into the vacant lawn chair next to Stan, who looked up in surprise at sudden body joining them. Kyle gave a hesitant grin and held out the beer. Stan's expression didn't change, then he looked between the beer and Kyle a couple times and a massive grin broke out across his face. "Thanks, dude."

Kyle wondered if Stan should drink that beer, if his glassy expression left any questions as to how much he had to drink, the pile of empty bottles next to him answered it. He ignored that though as he recalled how much alcohol he'd drank in a much shorter time period.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Kenny asked, his dark blue eyes boring into Kyles. Kyle noticed he hadn't removed his arm from around Butters.

"I'm taking a lot of advanced classes."

"So is Butters." Butters blushed at Kenny's tone. Complete bragging about his boyfriend. "He still manages to be around."

Kyle shrugged and drank down half his drink. He had already been feeling the alcohol, but the warm buzz grew stronger as he sat by the warmth of the fire. He hadn't touched any sort of alcohol in several months and severely reducing the ratio of coke to rum was going to hit him hard, fast. "I thought you were grounded still?"

Butters shot a worried look to Kenny. "W-well yeah, I suppose I am. Kenny convinced me to sneak out since it's my birthday next week and he wanted to celebrate with me." Kenny was blushing again by the end of that. Kyle laughed, he never would have thought Kenny would want to be with innocent Butters.

"Next week? You're turning 18?" Kyle asked, and received a nod in response. He turned, wide-eyed, to Kenny. "Are you going to get an apartment together then?" The alcohol had him saying things he knew probably should've been kept in his mind.

"W-w-w-well now it's j-j-just a l-little to early to be t-talkin' 'bout l-l-iving together." There was silence. "I-isn't it?"

Kyle blinked, confused. The liquor was hitting him hard. Kenny was giving him a look but he could decipher what it meant. He took another drink and asked, "You haven't told him your plan?"

"Shut up Kyle," Stan muttered from next to him.

"But if he's turning 18 first and you guys ar-" Kyle's voice cut off as he was yanked up and pulled away in a stumbling speed walk. It took supreme skill, and the support from the tight grip on his upper arm, to not have fallen over immediately. "What the fuck, Stan?"

Stan pulled him around the corner until they were tucked away from view between the garage and the house. The serious look on his face was obvious even in Kyle's severely inebriated state. He pulled a joint out of his coat pocket. He held it up with a questioning look. Kyle frowned, of course he'd smoked weed with everyone a time or two but it wasn't something he was crazy for. The way Stan was looking at him, as if he knew Kyle was about to say no, had him agreeing. They were still silent as Kyle lit up first, he held the smoke in until Stan had finished his hit. Stan blew the smoke out smoothly as a content smile lit up his face. Kyle coughed the smoke out and took another hit. They passed it back and forth a couple times, then Stan pocketed what remained.

Kyle leaned back against the house and took a deep breath of the cold air. He exhaled out his mouth and giggled at the vapor produced. "Look, Stan, I'm still smoking." He leaned his head back and blew out a couple more times. He lightly ran his fingers over the fabric of his jeans. The rough fabric made him smile even wider.

He jumped and his eyes, which he didn't even realize he had shut, popped open when he was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug. "I miss my super best friend." Kyle could barely make out what those murmured words were. The arms around him tightened. "I miss you," Stan whispered in Kyle's neck.

Stan's lips had just barely grazed his skin, but he could feel the fire from those small points of impact. Kyle swallowed hard as he tried to focus on how he _should_ act through the haze in his mind. He wrapped his arms around Stan. His fingers automatically starting tracing designs in the soft coat Stan was wearing. He hummed at the pleasurable sensation on his fingertips. Then, before his sober mind could even think about trying to speak over everything racing through his system, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to Stan's cheek. Stan pulled back, with a confused look in his glassy eyes. Kyle reached up, ran his fingers through those blacks strands of hair and giggled at the new soft sensation. "So soft." He pulled Stan's head back down and nuzzled into those glossy strands.

Stan's breathing was becoming rough. The rapid gusts of air rushed over Kyle's cold skin, sending warmth straight to his groin. He moaned slightly and pressed kisses leading from the midst of Stan's incredibly silky hair to the junction where Stan's neck met his shoulder. He paused in the soft kisses to scrape his teeth over the skin there and was pleasantly surprised to hear the groan of encouragement. "You still get horny when you're high then." There was no question in Stan's deep voice.

In response, Kyle's hands settled on Stan's hips, he hooked his fingers through the belt loops and yanked him flush against his body. He couldn't hold back the moan as there was finally pressure on his aroused dick. Somewhere in the back of his hazy mind, he knew he needed to stop, but then Stan rolled his hips forward. Kyle cried out, but it was cut off by Stan's mouth on his own. When he felt an answering hardness thrusting against him, he gave up the futile attempt of clearing his mind. He ran his fingers through the silky black locks again and met Stan thrust for thrust.

So much sensation. Stan was rolling his hips mercilessly against Kyle as his tongue probed for entrance to his mouth. When Stan's cold fingers snuck beneath his shirt to trace a light, gentle pattern - at complete odds with the roughness of the rest of his actions - on his hip bones it was suddenly too much. Kyle shoved Stan back, turned to the side and puked.


	5. Chapter 5

Little more Style love before getting back into Bunny! Let me know what you think or how I could improve! Thanks!

* * *

The world came back into existence slowly. The quiet whirr of the heater running was the first thing Kyle noticed. Followed closely by the weight of his thick quilt on him. He tried to turn over but the quilt got heavier around him and groaned. Kyle's eyes popped open. What? He saw an arm tossed across his chest instead of the quilt he was expecting.

He pushed the arm off his chest, rolled over, and puked… right into the trash can that had been pulled to his bedside. Kyle gasped for air as he tried to keep the dry heaves from happening. A hand landed on his back - his bare back, where's his shirt? - and rubbed gentle circles while Kyle got himself under control. "You ok? There's water and ibuprofen to your right." A rush of gratitude washed through him. His head was throbbing with the beat of his heart, but at least the urge to vomit was now gone.

Stan was behind him. Why was Stan in bed with him? The water washed the pill down easily, but Kyle didn't stop drinking until the glass was empty. He lay back only for Stan to pull him closer again. "What..?" was all Kyle could get out and it was muffled against Kyle's bare, and broad, chest. Sudden images of passing a joint back and forth before being shoved against a wall, no wait, he was already against the wall? Did he shove Stan against a wall? There was no way he could have done that unless Stan had wanted to be shoved against a wall.

Stan just hummed softly and gave Kyle a squeeze before saying, "Are you going to be sick again?" Kyle shook his head. "Good. Go back to sleep." He didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep, but next thing he knew, he was waking up to a sun brightened room with soft snores rumbling in his ear.

His head still ached but not near as bad and there was no urge to vomit. He swallowed as nerves hit him hard. Finally, he turned his head and couldn't have prevented the soft smile from spreading across his face. Kyle was fast asleep on his back with an arm thrown over his head and his mouth agape. He was bare-chested, and god had it been a long time since Kyle had a chance to see Stan shirtless. There was a small patch of dark hair on his chest that Kyle wanted to run his fingers through. The memory of Stan's soft hair slammed into him and went straight to his groin as the rest of the night slowly trickled back into his mind.

He flung himself back, falling off the bed and yanking the blanket with him, away from the shirtless Stan who blinked blearily at the sudden change of temperature. Thank god he was wearing boxers. Oh fuck. Fuck. Kyle couldn't get his thoughts in any sort of recognizable order. "How're you feeling?" Stan's dark eyes, fuck he looks good, bored into Kyle's.

Kyle's throat went dry. He coughed to clear it. "Uh, better."

Stan stretched and sat up. "Do you remember last night?"

 _Don't blush. Fucking damn it, don't blush._ Kyle felt his cheeks heat up. _Fuck._ "Uh, vaguely."

Stan chuckled, "You're a horny fucker once you get some weed in you, man."

"Uh, yeah." Damn it. Kyle tried desperately to find something normal to say. "That's why I don't smoke much, dude." That was normal enough. Right? "I didn't think weed did that to you though?"

His eyes widened as Stan's cheeks darkened. "Ah, sorry about that. Since Wendy and I broke up, it hasn't taken much to get me going." His face split into a devilish grin, "You're a much better kisser now."

Kyle snorted. "I would hope so. We were what? Eight? When we last kissed."

Stan shrugged and flopped back again. "Bring the blanket back up here. I don't want to get up yet." Kyle obliged. The house wasn't as warm as Kyle would've liked it to be and he was more than happy to curl back up under the blanket. It was easy to feel comfortable alone with Stan again, as though he hadn't been trying to push him away for the past few months. "Who've you been kissing? Haven't you been single forever?"

Kyle snorted again. "What year are you living in? Since when do you have to be in a relationship to kiss people? Or fuck people?" Stan's face changed but smoothed out before Kyle could figure out what he was thinking.

"I didn't realize you were… I mean, fuck, dude. That's not very safe." Kyle wanted to be mad at that, but Stan was clearly still confused. He had a tendency to preach when he was still trying to figure out his own thoughts so Kyle found it too easy to ignore those words.

"We're 17, Stan. Now's the time to fuck around. I don't want a relationship. I don't have time for a relationship. I'm leaving South Park once I graduate so there's no point in starting something that won't have a happy ending."

Stan was frowning. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "You're not planning on coming back to South Park?"

"No. Are you?"

"Well yeah… This might be the weirdest fucking town in America, but fuck dude, it's home." Stan shrugged. "I haven't fully decided what I'm doing after school, but Kenny and I had talked about doing one of the programs at the community college. HVAC is always hiring and I think Kenny was looking at the electrician program and, shit, I don't know. I just never imagined you leaving."

Kyle stared up the ceiling with Stan. He didn't know everyone was planning on staying. "Yeah, dude. I just need something different I guess."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyle saw Stan turn his head to watch him. Kyle ignored it and closed his eyes. Stan was a big reason he wanted to get away. It was too hard to watch him and Wendy be happy together. Now it wasn't Wendy, but it would be someone else soon. He couldn't do it anymore. "Where are you wanting to go?"

Kyle shrugged. "Where ever I get a scholarship to." There was silence. "Are you really worried about me being safe?" Kyle's heart was thudding as he tried to keep his breathing calm. He felt the bed dip and assumed Stan had rolled over.

"Of course I am." Kyle jumped as he felt Stan's arm fall over his chest and his body push into his side. He frowned. His mind rushed ahead of him, fantasizing about where this would go. He was hoping to feel an erect Stan pushing against him, asking for a continuation of the night before. He heard it perfectly, as though Stan had really said it,' _Stay safe with me. Just be with me and no one else.'_ but of course, it was just a fantasy.

He swallowed and answered as calmly as he could. "Well don't worry. I use a condom every time. Even for blowjobs." Stan's body stiffened beside him, but he kept his eyes closed.

"Good. Yeah, good. Ok." Stan was mumbling. "Y'know you can tell me who you've been fucking around with. I'm not gay, but I support you. Super best friends are here for a reason."

Kyle opened his eyes finally. Stan's face was set in a serious expression. His eyes were shuttered, he was forcing himself to be calm. Kyle could recognize all the signs. He didn't know what Stan was keeping from him, what emotion he was hiding, but there it was. More stuff kept secret between them. "I used to drive to Denver most weekends with Kenny. Kenny gets paid. I just get fucked." Well, really sucked, but Stan didn't need specifics. He shrugged yet again. "I don't do it for any money. I'm just out fucking around and being a teenager.

Stan's jaw was clenched. Kyle could see the cords standing out on his neck. "Ok. Yeah. That's fine. Lotta fun. Why wasn't I ever invited?"

"Because you were dating Wendy. Could you imagine what Wendy would do if she found out you came along with us so Kenny could get $20 per blowjob in a nasty ass bathroom at a gay bar."

"Then why not after we broke up?"

"That was after I stopped going to Denver. I wasn't kidding when I said I needed all the extra time to study. Kenny had some regulars who would come to South Park to fuck him so he hasn't been going either, at least not that I know of. Plus, it was a gay bar." Kyle eyed Stan. "Hasn't Kenny told you any of this?"

"No. Why would he? And I could still come along. Just because I'm not gay doesn't mean I can't go to a gay bar."

Kyle ignored that last bit. Gay bars were a sanctuary for the LGBT crowd and he wouldn't ever be the one to bring a straight friend along. "I figured you guys would be hanging out more if you're not dating Wendy and I've been too busy to hang out with anyone anymore."

Stan shrugged looking embarrassed. "I only really see him at lunch. We just never fell back into the swing of hanging out I guess." Stan shifted a little, before making eye contact again. "Do you miss, uh, going to Denver?"

Does he miss getting my dick sucked? Uh. Yeah. "Do you miss having Wendy around to suck your dick when you wanted?"

Stan's cheeks reddened. "It really wasn't whenever I wanted. She thought blowjobs were demeaning to women and only ever did it one time."

Kyle was stunned. How did they date for that long and Stan only get one blowjob? "So you've only ever had one blowjob… ever?" Stan nodded. "Dude, what the fuck?" Kyle couldn't stop the laugh that slipped out.

Stan looked even more embarrassed. "I know, but what was I supposed to do?"

Kyle laughed more. "Hey, no worries man. You'll get plenty more with your next girlfriend."

Stan gave him a tense smile and even more tense chuckle. "Yeah. Wanna play some video games?"

Kyle stretched. He smelled gross, like vomit and weed, and he was starving. "Let me shower. Want to go get a pizza and hole up here for the rest of the day?"

Stan's smile was blinding.


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy birthday." Kenny glanced around before pushing a chaste kiss on his blonde's lips. He grinned as he saw the familiar sight of Butters' cheeks pinkening. Kenny was still getting used to being so open about their relationship. All of his experience in this previously had been in dirty bathrooms where he was either sucking dick through a hole in the stall or being pushed up against the wall and sleazy hotel rooms, which while more comfortable was still far from anything close to a relationship.

"Thanks, Kenny." Butters leaned up and pressed a return kiss on Kenny. "You're coming over tonight right?"

Kenny nodded and pulled the taller boy in for a quick hug. Butters had been a godsend. If he made it into heaven next time he died, he imagined he would see nothing but Butters reaching out to him. He chuckled into Butters' shoulder. The other boy gave him a squeeze then stepped back. Their conversation switched over to their homework. Butters' had been joining him at his study hall table every day and Kenny's grades had been improving ever since.

The school day passed as slow as ever. Cartman got smacked across the face when he tried hitting on Wendy between fifth and sixth hour. Kenny found it hilarious but Butters' was worried enough that he went after Cartman to make sure he was ok.

"Trying to figure out how he finds the good in everyone?"

Kenny snorted. "Shit, if he can see some good in me, then there's no fucking surprise he can find it Eric Cartman."

Kyle blinked at Kenny. Clearly picking his words carefully he said, "Kenny, you know you're a better person than Eric- fuck, wait - better person than the majority of assholes in this school, right?"

Kenny rolled his eyes at Kyle. He'd finally started joining them at lunch again and was making a strong effort to see everyone some more. "What're you doing this weekend?" He asked, choosing to ignore Kyle's remark.

"Stan and I are going to get some beer and play video games. Want to join us?"

Kenny shook his head. "No, Butters is finally ungrounded so I was going to," he grit his teeth as he felt his cheeks heating up, "take him out somewhere. Or something. Fuck if I know."

Kyle snorted and pushed off from the locker. "Let me know if you change your mind, man." Kenny waved him off and headed towards his English class.

He settled in the back near Craig and passed him a note that he had been carrying around all day. Class had barely begun when it was passed back. ' _Fuck you_ ' with a little doodle of a hand flipping him off. Kenny rolled his eyes and tried again. ' _Fuck you dude. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing and my options of gay fuckers to ask are you, tweek, and Mr. Fucking Garrison. Or Mr. Slave. Want me asking Mr. Slave on how to make sure I don't fucking hurt Butters when I'm shoving my damn dick up his ass? Fucking shit man. Don't you fucking owe Butters that much at least._ ' He frowned and almost tucked the paper away into his pocket, but he really did need some sort of help so he passed the paper back to Craig.

Class was almost over when he got the note back with a simple, 'Tweek bros. After school.'

Kenny walked to the coffee shop as soon as school was out. He had been trying to quit smoking since he knew Butters disapproved but the tight knot of nerves inside him made the craving too strong to resist. He finished three cigarettes by the time he walked in the fragrant shop. A deep inhale had a small smile on his face. He loved the smell of coffee.

Craig was seated near the back of the empty store. Tweek was sitting with him, but he popped up and got behind the counter as Kenny approached. "Hey," Kenny said to Craig as he settled across from him.

"If you were just being a fucking dick in class then you can fuck off now."

"For fuck's sake man. Of all the shit I can rag on you about, why the fuck would it be you describing gay fucking sex to me? Who the hell else am I supposed to even go to?"

"Who do you think we went to?"

"Tweeks parents."

There was silence for a beat. "Internet, dude. Google this shit."

"Yeah, cause you know, the school would be real fucking happy with me googling 'how to have gay sex.'"

Craig sighed and yanked his hat off his head. "All right. Fine. After today, we never speak of this again. Right?"

"Right."

"Tweek! Come tell Kenny how to be a gentle top."

Kenny's jaw dropped. "Tweek is the top?" Tweek came over with a slightly stressed expression on his face but wasted no time explaining in great detail all of the things he did that made Craig go crazy. By the time it was done, Craig had a very satisfied smirk on his face while Kenny wasn't sure if the blood would ever leave his own face. He left with a soft word of thanks but glanced back through the window as he walked away to see Craig pulling Tweek into the backroom. He snorted. They'd been together since middle school and were still going strong. It was kind of amazing.

He turned toward the drug store. A small box of condoms and some silicone - _Make sure it's silicone! Water-based won't last as long!_ \- lube later and he headed next door to the flower shop. Bebe was behind the counter with her long golden curls pulled up in a messy bun. "Hey, Bebe."

"Kenny? What're you doing here?" She stopped fiddling with the displays and turned, hands on her hips.

"It's a flower shop, what the fuck do you think I'm doing here?"

Her pale blue eyes narrowed, "Watch the fucking language, dick." Kenny snorted and after a second Bebe did too. "What kind of flowers are you looking for? Bouquet or singles?"

"Uh," Kenny was lost, but there was one flower he was hoping to get. "Do you have any," He braced for the laughter he was sure Bebe was going to give him, "buttercups?"

Sure enough, Bebe was laughing so hard she had to lean on the countertop. "You are Kenny McCormick, right? Mister 'Heaven is big titted women' and the same guy who called me boobies up until freshman year?"

"Shut up Bebe. Do you have any or not?"

"You're such a sweetheart, yeah we have some." She was still chuckling as she got a couple together. "Here. I'll even discount it for you. Free vase and greenery. You're just paying for the _buttercups_." He glared at the emphasis she place on the flowers name.

He exchanged the money and ignored her laughter following him out of the store. Now he had a small vase of flowers and a plastic bag with condom and lube. He briefly thought of trying to get a ride to Denver to hit up the sex shop ' _Butt plugs and anal beads, Kenny, you should see how Craig gets when I bring them out_ ' but he couldn't see Butters getting that excited over those quite yet. Of course, he also couldn't see Craig bottoming, but what the fuck did he know.

He took his sister out for a quick dinner as he ran over everything Tweek had told him again. It was always painful when he bottomed. If at all possible, he didn't want to hurt Butters. Night finally fell and his phone went off with at text from Butters telling him to come on over.

The route up the tree had become second nature at this point. Kenny scrambled up without a problem, even with the vase stashed in his pocket and the flowers being carefully held in his teeth. The window was already thrown open so Kenny crawled on in.

Butters turned some music on, what was it with him and this twangy shit, then froze when he spun around to see Kenny holding out the vase of flowers. "Happy birthday, buttercup," Kenny murmured. His cheeks were heating up as Butters just stood and stared at him. He cleared his throat, causing Butters to jump.

"Oh gee, Kenny. You didn't hafta go and do that." Butters voice was husky, his eyes watery, but full of happiness.

"Yeah, but it's your birthday and I, fuck, I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing for it."

Butters gave a watery chuckle as he took the flowers. "These sure are pretty, Ken." Kenny successfully fought the urge to say 'not as pretty as you.' Butters set the vase down on his desk and returned to give Kenny a long hard hug. Kenny buried his face in Butters neck and inhaled his scent.

"Are you wearing cologne?"

Butters stiffened and shifted, "Y-yeah, I k-know we're not goin' anywhere but I wanted t-tonight to be a nice night."

Kenny gave a soft chuckle and pressed a kiss to Butters neck. "I did too. You still have to look forward to this weekend though, ok?"

He felt Butters nod. "I can't wait for the weekend." They separated. "Want to watch a movie? Since it's my birthday, I get to have my laptop in here with me!" Kenny nodded and crawled back into the bed after shedding his parka and boots.

Butters retrieved his laptop and settled it between them. "What kind of movies do you like?"

A montage of all the dirty movies he's seen flashed through his mind, but he knew that wasn't what he was being asked. "Your birthday, dude, your choice," Kenny smirked at Butters smile and embraced the flush of joy he got knowing that he was the one who put it there.

"Do you like scary movies?"

"Do you?"

"Well, yeah! I have trouble sleepin' after watchin' them, but you'll be here tonight so I'm not worried." It'd been a long time since he last got that warm sensation in his stomach, not since he last donned his Mysterion outfit to help his little sister. Butters turn on Insidious and pulled Kenny in for a cuddle.

The movie was about halfway over when little kisses started getting pressed to the top of Kenny's head. Deciding this to be a good time to bring up what he had stashed in his parka pockets, Kenny murmured, "Hey, we haven't really talked about it, but I bought some condoms and lube too. Butters stiffened a little beneath him. "I'm not saying tonight, but, fuck…" Kenny took a deep breath and away so he could look Butters in the eyes. "I just wanted to be prepared for it in case things ever start progressing. I had an STD test not too long ago and it came back clear but I don't want, fuck it might not even be possible, I don't fucking know. I just don't want to risk giving you some fucking disease or something. My fucking luck I got the wrong results."

Butters snorted. "A fucking disease, huh?"

Kenny cracked a smile as well. "I'm trying to be serious."

Butters leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on Kenny's lips. "I know. I sure do appreciate it but I trust you, Kenny. You wouldn't hurt me."

Kenny felt his heart stop and the amount of trust shining in those baby blues. This was it. He'd have to tell him now about the prostitution. He steeled himself, but the thought of dropping big news like that on his birthday had him holding himself back. He leaned in instead and pressed a hard kiss to Butters' lips. The laptop was pushed to the side while Kenny took his place straddling Butters' hips.

It didn't take long for their hips to hit a familiar rhythm as they rolled together. Kenny's fingers deftly unbutton Butters' top and pushed it from his shoulders. Kenny swallowed as Butters' body was revealed to him. He ran his fingers over the dips of his abs and traced the lines pointing to his groin. He reveled in every gasp and stifled moan he could pull from the blonde boy beneath him.

Finally, when he was sure he'd touched every bit of the skin in front of him, he pulled his eyes back to meet the hooded blue. "Can I," his mind scrambled to find a better way of saying it, but settled on - "suck your dick?"

Butters' cheeks flushed as his breath hitched. He swallowed and nodded. Kenny had given more blowjobs than he could count, and yet, he was nervous. Butters' breath was shallow, his body tense. Kenny leaned back in to continue their kisses from earlier. It didn't take long for his man to relax beneath him again. "I-if you wouldn't mind," Butters pulled away to murmur in Kenny's neck, "I t-think I'd really like that."

Kenny grinned and wasted no time in moving his lips to kiss a trail from neck, to nipples (causing a loud gasp to erupt from Butters), to belly button. His fingers played with the waistband of the cotton pyjama pants. A couple more kisses and a soft nibble on the hip, and Kenny slowly pushed the pants down, finally freeing the hard cock from it's confines.

Kenny smiled and traced a reassuring design on Butters side as he leaned up for one more kiss. "You ok Buttercup?" His grin grew at the wide-eyed look he received with the tight nod. "Are you sure?" Butters pulled him down for a bruising kiss, then nodded again. Kenny pressed another kiss, this time to the forehead of his blonde boyfriend.

His heart was fluttering. His Butters. He smiled up at the lust filled eyes and pressed a kiss to the head his dick. "Let me know if you want me to stop, _Leo_." Butters' let out a moan that shot straight to Kenny's groin. He entertained the idea of jerking himself off as he sucked the large cock in front of him, but he wanted tonight to be all about Butters. He wanted every night to be about Butters.

There was a sudden pressure in his chest. He cleared his throat and tried not to let any tears fall as he slowly worked Butters' dick with his hand. He pressed another kiss and ignored the overwhelming amount of emotion he was feeling and closed his lips around the tip of his cock. Butters let out a keening cry when Kenny ran his tongue over the tip, then surged down to complete encase his cock in his mouth. Butters' hips thrust upwards as he let out another moan.

The door slammed open. Kenny jumped away from Butters, heart thudding. Butters yanked the blanket over his exposed body. "Out. Out now before I call the cops." Kenny stared, unable to comprehend the words past the pounding of his heart and the sinking sensation his stomach was giving him. "Get out!" Mr. Stotch was screaming at him. Fear. He identified the emotion right as the older man took a threatening step towards him with his hand raised. His mind finally kicked his body into action. Kenny slipped his boots on and grabbed his coat as he ran past the red-faced older man. He heard Butters' trying to defend himself as he raced down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Hey! Just some quick questions! Would y'all prefer longer chapters with a longer gap between uploads or shorter chapters at more frequent uploads? Also, do you prefer Kenny, Butters, or Kyle's viewpoint?  
Thanks! Hope you're all enjoying. And don't hold back if you had any constructive criticism for me!


	7. Chapter 7

Y'all. Seriously, you've brought me to tears. I could never describe how much each review has meant to me. I am still insecure in my writing so to hear that even one person liked it has been amazing, and then to get such a detailed review (including where I can improve next time!) was just remarkable to me. Thank you ScrimshawPen for not only reading something that isn't of particular interest to you but also for taking the time to let me know how to get better.

As always, special thanks to AmegakureAngel for being such a loyal reader! Your comments have made me a huge giggling mess every time they've come in!

I'm sorry to say that my upload schedule is going to change since I won't have near as much time to sit and write anymore. I will be uploading on Mondays from now on.

* * *

"You look like shit, dude. Thought you weren't coming." Kyle sat on the floor next to where Kenny was leaning back in Stan's bean bag chair.

"Yeah." Kyle frowned at Kenny's short answer and looked to Stan for clarification.

"He got caught sucking Butters' dick and now Butters won't text him back. He's worried."

"Shit dude. Caught by who?"

Stan gave Kyle a grimace. "Butters' dad."

"Shit. What're you going to do?"

"Dunno." Kenny sounded like he'd already given up. Kyle exchanged a worried look with Stan. He recognized that blank expression and bland voice as the same behavior when Kenny first left home and got into prostitution.

"Want to talk about it some more?" Kenny shook his head. "Want to get wasted and maybe high?" Finally, there was a spark of interest in the blank expression on his friends face. Kyle sighed in relief. Maybe he shouldn't be happy about his friend showing emotion over getting wasted, but it was at least a sign that this isn't as bad as last time.

"Fucker," Kenny said out of nowhere. Stan looked as confused as Kyle felt.

"Who?" Stan asked.

"Dunno. Everyone."

Stan shifted his weight, "I'm gonna go get the beer. Want me to filch some of dad's liquor?"

Kenny nodded again.

Two and a half hours later, Kenny was passed out. Kyle slipped the half-full bottle of whiskey out of the lax grasp and sighed. There was a small pyramid of silver cans by Ken's feet. They hadn't managed to get more than one-word answers from him. "What do you think? Why's he this upset about it?"

"Wouldn't you be upset?" Stan was trying, and failing, to get a lava level star in Mario 64. He didn't bother looking away from the screen.

"A little, but he's acting like Butters broke up with him. They were just caught in the middle of a blowjob. Give it a couple months and Butters will be ungrounded and things will be back to normal."

Stan shrugged. "Butters has been grounded the entire time they've been together so really it's no different now."

"I don't understand why he didn't ask Butters to sign that lease for him." Kyle handed Stan another can of PBR and took a swig of the whiskey for himself. He grimaced at the taste. "Butters would probably be excited to get out of that house."

"I'm sure Kenny has his reasons."

Kyle huffed at the lack of attention he was receiving and moved closer to Stan. "Want to play something with multiplayer?"

"Rock band?" Stan smiled down at Kyle. "Or do you want…" He pulled a baggy out of his pocket.

"Absolutely not. Not after what happened last time."

"Oh, come on, you had fun last time." Stan reached a hand over to squeeze Kyle's knee. "Want me to promise not to come on to you? But I gotta say, man, you should be the promising me that you won't start kissing on me."

Kyle's cheeks flushed. "You knew what weed did to me."

"Dude, we hadn't smoked together in over a year." Stan crawled to his dresser and dug in the bottom drawer for a second. He finally pulled out a green and orange pipe. "It reminded me of you so I couldn't say no."

Kyle's chest felt tight. He took another large gulp of the whiskey, barely even feeling it as the bitter taste washed down his throat. "Kinda gay, dude." He rasped out.

Stan frowned as he packed the bowl. "I'm not gay."

"I know, man. Just teasin', that's all." Another large drink and his pleasant buzz was rapidly growing. He focused hard on what he should say next. "Hey. Should we put Kenny in the guest room first?"

Stan looked up from the pipe. Kyle fidgeted under the intense stare. "Do you want to put Kenny in the guest room?" His voice was softer, deeper. Kyle felt his heart rate increase. He gripped the bottle harder to hide how his hands were shaking. He nodded sharply. Stan's eyes darkened. In no time, he had a grumbling Kenny in his arms and he was walking out of the room. Kyle wasn't sure if the ease with which he carried Kenny was a testament to Stan's strength or Kenny's skinniness.

Stan was back. He climbed onto the bed and cracked the window before patting the spot beside him. Kyle joined him and was instantly chilled from the frozen air streaming in at them.

Stan took the first hit again. He held the smoke in as Kyle's quivering hands struggled to light the bowl. Stan blew the smoke out the window and chuckled. "Cold? Hurry and we can shut the window."

It wasn't the cold causing his hands to shake though. Kyle might be three sheets to the wind, but he still recognized that look, the depth to his 'do you _want_ to put Kenny in the guest room?'

Finally, he was coughing his first hit out the window and taking another. It didn't take long for everything to start feeling… more. Softer, harder, rougher. The breeze was biting him, but Kyle was enjoying the ran his hand across the worn quilt on Stan's bed. The material was soft in a way that only long-term use and care could make it. He ran a careful fingertip over one of the stiffer, not as soft patches and reveled in the change of sensation.

"Fuck," Kyle raised his eyes at the soft expletive falling from Stan's lips. He gave an easy grin and snatched the pipe out of Stan's lax fingers. By the time he took his third deep inhale, they were slipping out as smoothly as Stan's.

The window was quietly closed. Kyle leaned his forehead against the cool glass and chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" Stan didn't sound like himself. His voice was deeper than Kyle had ever heard it. There was a raspy quality to it that was sending straight shots of desire through him.

Kyle's eyes closed as a whine escaped him. Next thing he knew, he was pulled so his back was pressed against Stan's chest. Cold hands slipped up under the thin shirt Kyle was wearing. He shivered and tried to hold back a groan, but it slipped out anyway.

When he felt soft, slightly chapped, lips on his neck he stopped fighting it. Fire. Anywhere Stan touched, he left behind trails of fire. Kyle's head fell back to rest on Stan's shoulder, offering more access to his neck. He never felt small, until he was next to Stan. Stan's broad shoulders and large muscles, from years of doing every sport possible, completely dwarfed Kyle. The legs on either side of him contributed to the exhilaration rushing through him at the thought of being trapped by Stan.

As though sensing his thoughts, Stan's arms tightened around him as his teeth scraped against Kyle's neck. "Fuck," Kyle hissed out.

"Shit, dude. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing." Kyle frowned, as he tried to make sense of the words. His limbs were heavy, with every bit of his attention focused solely on the pressure near his lower back. He pushed his hips back against it and grinned at the groan it pulled from the dark-haired man. "Fuck," was all he said as he started thrusting his hips forward.

Kyle squirmed in the tight grip Stan held on him. "I want…" he grunted when he couldn't get the arms to loosen, "I wanna be under you."

Strong arms tightened and the breath on his neck grew shallow. "Stan, please…" Kyle murmured as he struggled again. Stan's shoulders started shaking and his lips found Kyle's neck again causing a happy sigh to fall from Kyle's lips. The sweats he was wearing was doing nothing to conceal how hard Kyle was. Stan's hand dipped down and slid beneath his waistband. Kyle bucked up, searching for some friction. "Stan." Kyle didn't recognize the tone of his own voice.

Stan thrust him away, breaking the haze of lust he had fallen into. Until he saw Stan stripping his shirt off and turning back to him, this time with determination glinting in his eyes. Kyle ran his eyes over the exposed chest. He wanted to touch all of it, everything in front of him. From that patch of dark hair between his pecs to the trail of it leading towards the hard cock outlined in Stan's shorts.

Next thing he knew, he was surrounded by Stan. Stan's scent. Stan's touch. The weight of Stan's body holding him against the mattress. His lips were pushing against Kyle's seeking access, which Kyle happily granted, for their tongues to dance together. Kyle couldn't catch his breath as Stan's fingers traced a straight line to Kyle's nipples. The first light contact had Kyle crying out. Stan ripped his lips away. He leaned off and yanked the hem of Kyle's shirt up until Kyle's delayed brain finally got the messaged. As soon as his shirt was of Stan smiled down at him.

"I love how red you get." Stan pressed kisses across Kyle's chest. His tongue flicked at a nipple causing Kyle's back to arch off the bed. "I love how reactive you are." A hand skated down and stroked him over the sweats. "Fuck man. Just, what should I do?" Kyle's eyes popped open again. Stan's expression, fucking hell. He reached up to pull Stan's lips back on his own. The taste of weed and alcohol filled him and he moaned as he got lost in Stan's kiss.

"What do you want to do?" He finally asked as he pulled away. "Want to fuck? Want a blowjob? What do you want?" Kyle's hands were unsuccessfully attempting to shove down Stan's pants. Stan took pity on him and shifted to slide them down himself.

"Here, just…" Kyle shoved on Stan's shoulder. "Let me." Kyle struggled to sit up as he felt Stan's gaze following his every move. "Stand up." Kyle threw his legs over the edge of the bed as Stan obliged his request. His pulled on Stans' hips to get him to stand between his knees. "Just… Just tell me if you want me to stop."

Kyle leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Stan's dick. He swallowed, then covered the tip with his mouth. He glanced up and, even through the pot-induced haze, felt self-conscious at the amount of lust Stan was looking at him with. A crooked half-smile flitted across the dark haired man's face as a gentle hand came up to thread through Kyle's unruly hair. He flinched as those stroking fingers hit a tangle, but he ignored the sting of pain and turned his focus to making sure Stan didn't stop with the soft moans of pleasure.

Stan's cock matched the rest of him, large with a thatch of dark curly hair at the base of the shaft. Kyle pulled off his dick to nestle his nose in that patch of curls and take a deep inhale. He loved how Stan smelled. He loved every bit of the man in front of him. He pressed some kisses along his lower abs, from dick to hip bone and back again, before taking him back in his mouth. Stan's hand never left Kyle's hair. It never tugged him down or forced him off, it just lay tangled in Kyle's wild red curls.

"Gonna…" Stan grunted, the fingers in his hair curled into an almost painful grip. Kyle pulled off and jerked him over the finish line. He was careful to aim so each spurt hit him in his chest rather than anywhere on the bed. "Fuck, dude." Kyle looked up with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Fuck. You're a fucking mess now."

Stan left the room after tugging on some boxers. Kyle laughed and fell back on the bed while the jizz cooled on his stomach and chest. He was still chuckling when Stan returned and cleaned him up with a damp cloth. "So? Best blowjob ever?" He laughed and rolled over, enjoying the soft quilt on his skin. He nuzzled his cheek into the softness.

There was silence behind him. The bed dipped as Stan crawled over him. The larger man collapsed on Kyle's back, cause a rush of air to be forced out. Stan laughed and pressed another kiss on Kyle's shoulder. "Yeah, best blowjob ever." Stan squeezed him. "Want me to, uh, return the favor?"

Kyle shook his head. He was still hard, but he didn't want it as a 'favor' and he was in enough of a right mind to recognize that. Stan was nuzzling into the junction of neck and shoulder. "Get off, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Let me do it," Stan murmured and pressed a chaste kiss on his shoulder. "Uh, but just with my hand."

"Don't worry about it, dude. Getting a blowjob from a guy doesn't make you gay but I'm pretty sure once you start giving handjobs you're beginning to cross a line." Kyle chuckled, but his heart wasn't in it. His high was fading now, along with his erection. "Want to play a multiplayer game now?"

Stan stiffened against his back, then pulled away. "Rock band?"

"Fuck yeah, dude."

Several songs in and a few glasses of water later, Kyle's alcohol had been calmed down back to an easy buzz. Stan spoke up suddenly as they were scrolling for their next song choice. "I'm not gay. Like, I really don't care that you're gay or what not but I'm not gay."

"I know, dude, don't worry about it. It was just the weed." Except, they hadn't smoked anything yet when they decided to move Kenny out of the room.

"No, dude. You're not hearing me." Stan shifted and took a deep breath. Kyle's hand was grasped in a firm grip. "You're my super best friend… But like, y'know, you've always been more too. You're my family, dude."

Kyle snorted. "Sorry to break it to you, but you're not supposed to do stuff like that with family." Stan's serious expression fell into one of hurt. Kyle reigned in his mood and tried to match Stan's serious manner. "But, seriously man, you're my family too."

Stan nodded then made eye contact again. "I'm saying I want us to always be family."

Kyle's heart fluttered. Did he mean what Kyle thought he meant? "What are you saying?" He knew his tone was nothing but wariness, but he couldn't help it. It seemed like everything Kyle had been wishing for was about to happen. He was too scared to get his hopes too high.

Stan's lips pressed into a straight line. "Are you drunk right now? Or still high? Because I'm not. I might have a little buzz but I am not drunk right now."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I'm just buzzing right now." His heart was fluttering against his rib cage. Stan didn't do big declarations very often, that was more Kyle's territory.

"Ok. Good. Great." Stan darted to his feet. "Stand up." His tugged on Kyle's hand until Kyle was standing in front of him as well. Kyle's heart was in his throat as he watched Stan struggle to find the words for what he wanted to say. In the end, though, Stan settled his hands on either side of Kyle's face and leaned down to press a closed mouth kiss on his lips. Kyle let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Uh, I'm saying I want to do this even when we're not stoned or drunk."

Kyle chuckled, then the chuckle grew into an all-out laugh, and soon he was bent over clutching his sides as he tried to get himself under control. "S-sorry. I'm sorry. Just, what? Are you kidding? How long have you wanted this?"

Stan, cheeks redder than Kyle had ever seen them, shrugged. "I knew I missed you when I started hanging out with Wendy more and you started avoiding me. Then I heard about you and Kenny going to Denver all the time to the, uh, gay bar. Sorry I acted like I hadn't heard about it… Kenny had actually told me at the party, right before you arrived and, y'know how I said I would help you find who you had a boner for? Well after he said that I, fuck dude, I got super jealous at the thought of you being with all those other guys and then you sat down next to me with your fucking green eyes looking so hopeful and handing over a beer and… Fuck. I don't know, dude. I am not gay. I don't like guys. I just like you. I just want to be with you."

"If you're fucking with me, dude I swear to Jesus fucking Christ that I will kill you."

"I'm serious. I want to be with you. If that means leaving South Park and following you to whatever college you go to, then that's what I'll do. I just can't imagine my life without you in it. Those months where I barely saw you were the worst of my life."

Kyle smiled. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling, so he just pulled Stan down for another, longer kiss. He started laughing again in the middle of the kiss. "Super boyfriends now?" he asked, leaning his forehead up against Stan's.

Stan chuckled. "Yeah. Super boyfriends. Now can I do to you what you did to me earlier?"

Kyle laughed as he was scooped up and thrown onto the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kenny spent first hour outside smoking. He hadn't decided if he was actually going to attend any classes or not today. Butters' never texted him so he had tried going over to see him late last night only to discover someone - no need to guess who - had boarded up Butter's window.

Stan's mom took pity on Kenny and let him stay until this morning, Monday morning. He tried giving her some money when they left for school, but she refused to accept it and just pulled him into a teary-eyed hug instead. He knew he should feel something, thankful or some shit, but he was just empty. He didn't have enough left in him to keep trying to fix shit.

Another cigarette as snowflakes started drifting down. He tilted his back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Fucker," he mumbled and took another drag.

"Fuck off, McCormick."

Kenny opened eyes to see Craig Tucker looking down at him with his blank ass, expressionless face. "You fuck off, Tucker."

Instead of fucking off, Craig slid down to sit next to him. "Give me one." Kenny obliged. "What's your deal? Sex didn't go as planned?"

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"I don't."

Kenny glanced over and Craig flipped him off while still watching the snow falling in front of them. "Butters' dad walked in. I bolted. Haven't seen or heard from him since. His window's boarded up and this is fucking South Park so who the hell knows what happened."

Craig shrugged. "What's the big deal? Tweek's dad caught us going at it in the back room several times. Technically I'm not supposed to go to Tweek Bro's anymore." Kenny nodded. Again, he knew he should be feeling something, but all he could register was the cold biting his fingers and the smoke filling his lungs with each drag. "Anyway, I'm happy I caught you here."

Kenny snorted. Craig's voice, a nasally monotone, was shit at showing emotions. "You sound like it."

"Fuck off."

"What do you want?"

"I'm 18."

"And?"

"And you need a place to stay and I need help paying for a place to stay."

"Why the fuck would I want to live with you?"

Craig sighed and yanked his chullo hat off. "Look, fucker, there's a three-bedroom house for rent. I can't afford it alone and Tweek doesn't turn 18 until the end of March."

"So I would be living with you and the spaz?" Kenny's eyes flickered over to the dark haired man, as he wondered if he'd need to be ducking a punch.

"Fuck off." Craig was glaring at him. The angry flush was slowly leaving his face. Craig took one more deep breath and unclenched his fist. Then took a deep pull on the cigarette, before saying, "Not at first. It would just be the two of us, but eventually yes. Tweek would probably be staying over a lot before moving in too. I'm expecting you to not have a problem with that. The same way I won't have a problem with Butters coming over whenever you wanted."

Kenny ignored him. Grateful? He's pretty sure that's what he should be feeling. Excited? Anything besides this empty nothingness.

"Look, dude," he sighed," I just want to get out of my parent's place. I could afford a one bedroom myself so Tweek and I could live alone, but I'm not doing that."

"Don't need your fucking pity, Tucker." Finally, there was flicker of _something._

"It's not pity. You're not the fucking reason I'm doing this. Tweek likes to bake and this house has a really great kitchen. The one bedroom apartment has the smallest fucking kitchen I've ever seen." Craig shrugged. "I know you need a place and I know you can afford half rent and utilities so here I am. No pity for the great McCormick. Just a matter of convenience for the both of us."

Kenny was silent as he finished his second then started the third cig. He offered one to Craig who hesitated before taking one. "Who's gonna be in the third bedroom?"

Craig cleared his throat. "I figured it'd be a guest bedroom. Tricia would probably want to stay over sometimes." Kenny nodded. "And Tricia's told me a bit about what Karen… I just know our sisters are really close."

"Are you trying to tell me that Karen can stay over as much as she wants too? When did you become a fucking softy?"

"Fuck off."

Silence again fell. The bell rang inside, but neither boy moved.

Memories flashed through Kenny's mind. Karen calling the cops when their father overdosed in the living room. Karen cowering behind Kenny as he took the beating for her when they got that hospital bill. Karen, with a dirty face clutching a dirty doll, claiming she didn't want any new toys. "Ok. Fine. Where is this house? Will they even rent to two high schoolers?"

"We need to set some ground rules before going any farther."

Kenny stared. "If you try to fucking tell me to be home by nine..."

Craig snorted. "No, dumbass. Just shit to make sure we don't drive each other too crazy. Tweek's therapist gave him that advice when we were talking about finding a roommate."

"You go to therapy with Tweek?"

"Once a month, yeah." Why that was so surprising, Kenny had no idea. "You have any interest in therapy?" The cautious look in Craig's eyes had Kenny's hackles raising. He took a deep drag before answering.

"No." He cleared his throat. "I don't have a job right now. I quit my last… whatever. I quit when Butters and I started getting more..." The words weren't coming. His thoughts wouldn't formulate. He kept flashing back to Butters' looking so happy and hopeful, smelling of his cologne, flushed and half-naked, and then all of a sudden - terrified.

Craig snorted again. "If you want a job at Tweek's then you've got it."

Kenny narrowed his eyes again at Craig. "What's going on?"

Craig shrugged. "Like I said, I really want this house and I had heard that you were looking for a place too." Kenny didn't look away as he waited for Craig to continue. Finally, with a deep sigh, Craig admitted, "Fine. Tweek likes Butters and wants him to live with us to get him out of that house. Butters doesn't have a job though. I assumed you would be wanting Butters to move in as well so this would have solved all fucking problems with zero conversation if you'd just agreed."

Kenny snorted again. "Fucking finally. Get me a list of your 'ground rules' then. I'll make up my own after I see it."

Craig flipped him off and stood to head inside. Kenny steeled himself for what he knew he'd have to do. It didn't matter what Craig's ground rules were… If Karen was always welcome to stay the night, if he could protect his little sister and Butters, then he'd do whatever they wanted. He groaned though, as he thought about working at Tweek's coffee shop.

When the next bell rang, he joined the crowd and headed for his locker. "Butters isn't here today," Kyle said from behind Kenny. Kenny jumped at his friend's sudden appearance and dropped the book he had been retrieving.

"What?"

"Butters isn't in school. You still haven't heard from him?"

Butters had almost perfect attendance. He broke out in a cold sweat. Chills. Dread. Of all the things to feel this strongly, that's what it was. The same sense of foreboding he got before he entered that hotel room the first night he stayed with Butters. His father. The night he finally left. The same heart-stopping, chest binding, breath shortening-

"Dude, are you all right?" The words came at him through a tunnel. He couldn't comprehend them. He couldn't breathe. He clutched at his chest and tried to gasp in air. He was jostled, then he was back in that room, being held down. He struggled. Pain. He was going to die. _It's all your fault._

"Dude, it's all right, calm down." He slowly became aware of a voice whispering in his ear, arms around him squeezing him tight, and a comforting familiar scent of cologne. "It's not your fault. Ok? It's not your fault. Stop saying that it is." The arms tightened until Kenny thought he may be crushed in this extended hug.

His grip loosened on the parka and slipped into his pocket to rub a reassuring thumb over the tightly bound bundle of cash. The world came back into the focus and he began to calm down, though Kyle's hug didn't loosen. He buried his nose into Kyle's neck and took a deep breath as he finally managed to get his breathing under control. Kyle was wearing the same cologne Butters' wore. Exhaustion hit him out of nowhere and he was thankful that Kyle was basically holding him up. "Are you ok?" Kyle's arms started to release him but Kenny's unintentional gasp had the arms tightening back up. "Stan went to get the truck ready. He said he'd meet us up front. Let's go home, yeah?"

Kenny nodded. He felt like crying and didn't trust his voice to not give that away. His head felt like it weighed 80 pounds. The knot in his throat was getting thicker. His breath hitched. Kyle gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Whenever you're ready. You let me know."

That was all it took. Kenny sniffed, refusing to get snot on Kyle, but there wasn't anything he could do to stop the tears. He blinked as they filled his eyes and blurred his vision, but all that did was release them to fall down his cheeks. Next thing he knew, he was sobbing into Kyle's chest. The last thing he remembered was hearing Craig's low monotone murmuring something, and the world faded to black.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!  
Next chapter should be out Monday again!


End file.
